


A One-Time Thing

by teeandrainbows



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neverland New Year, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: Closing her eyes was an instant mistake.  Immediately, her mind recalled the image of a naked, dripping wet Hook standing in the middle of the river, except in her mind, he was looking straight at her, that damned smirk stretching across his lips, seemingly aware of her voyeurism.OrEmma totally isn't attracted to Hook.  Totally.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: CS Neverland New Year





	A One-Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless pwp for the CS Neverland New Year event on tumblr! Thank you to the mods for putting this event together!
> 
> I don't know where this idea came from, but here we go. I don't write smut very often so please forgive any weirdness! Also... I haven't rewatched OUAT in a while so also forgive any fudging of the timeline here LOL.

Damn that pirate. Damn him to hell and beyond.

Emma gritted her teeth and tried to keep herself busy, helping to set up the camp. Henry was still missing, and Hook was being a complete and total ass in the aftermath of their little one time thing. She couldn’t even bring herself to think about it properly, although every time she caught his eye, every time he looked at her with that smirk, that cocked eyebrow, every time he even glanced her way with that stupid look of interest, Emma was reminded once again of how it had felt to be pressed against him, his lips on hers, his hand in her hair, his hook on her waist…

She groaned, shaking her head. A one time thing. That was all it had been. There was no point in dwelling on it.

Amid the camp preparations, she absently noticed the lack of leather in her periphery.

So much for not dwelling on it.

She excused herself, leaving Mary Margaret and David and heading for the nearby river to collect drinking water. The thick Neverland foliage obscured her vision, so it wasn’t until she pushed a large leaf nearly the side of her entire torso out of the way that she realized she had found the pirate.

Emma’s mouth went dry. Hook’s clothing, his jacket, waistcoat, pants, everything was lying on a rock by the river. Sitting on top of his jacket was the hook, gleaming silver. And if all of his clothes were there…

Slowly, her eyes drifted sideways, following the light splashing sounds she was now aware of. Finally, they fell upon Hook’s upper back, sticking up out of the water. Immediately, Emma ducked back behind the bushes, although her eyes still roamed the revealed skin, pock-marked with scars. He was crouched down in the water, his head bent down so that all she could see was the bottom of his hair, dark and messy.

Emma had no warning as the pirate straightened up to his full height and turned. She couldn’t drag her eyes away as she was met with the sight of his bare chest, a trail of hair trailing down his toned abdomen. Beadlets of water dripped down his skin, helping her eyes to drift slowly downward, betraying her, following the V line of his hips as it led towards his cock hanging between his legs.

She couldn’t look away. Emma’s lips tingled at the memory of the kiss, of what it had awakened in her. As he slowly sank back below the water’s surface, she forced herself to look up, to take in the look of mild content on his face. He kept his left arm low in the water, but as if in slow motion he lifted his right hand, carding wet fingers through his hair, the tattoo on the inside of his wrist just visible to her.

Emma drew in a sharp breath, backing away. She was positive he hadn’t seen her, and she certainly didn’t want to see any more of him than she already had. Swiftly she made her way back to the camp, making up an excuse when Mary Margaret looked at her with that questioning glance she had come to know.

She was able to keep herself busy, keep her mind busy, until the pirate returned, fully clad in leather with slightly damp hair. Damn him, Emma thought.

When night fell, she found a spot to lie away from her parents, away from Regina, and certainly away from Hook.

Closing her eyes was an instant mistake. Immediately, her mind recalled the image of a naked, dripping wet Hook standing in the middle of the river, except in her mind, he was looking straight at her, that damned smirk stretching across his lips, seemingly aware of her voyeurism.

In absolute betrayal, Emma’s mind focused on his erect cock, offering a bright spotlight as he slowly wrapped his fingers around himself, watching her intently. Those sinful lips of his parted and she couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh. She was lying on her back and as her mind supplied the image of Hook languidly stroking his cock, Emma’s own fingers drifted across the thin fabric of her tank top, first up, then down. She barely registered when her fingertips slipped under the hem of her top and danced along the waistband of her leggings.

Emma sighed once more under her breath as her fingers dipped lower, under her leggings, under her underwear until her hand was cupping the mound between her legs. Hook was still clear in her mind’s eye, still stroking himself, still with his dark eyes fixed on hers. The Hook of her imagination took a step closer and she allowed a finger to slide between her folds, marvelling at how she was already wet, shivering with anticipation.

Somewhere, the conscious part of her brain reminded her that  _ she wasn’t alone _ , that there were others lying asleep nearby, but then her fingers found her clit and her lips parted as she slowly moved her finger in circles, causing waves of pleasure to shoot through her.

Emma’s back arched slightly off the ground, her fingers toying with her clit. The image in her mind shifted, and now Hook was standing directly in front of her, stormy blue eyes staring into hers with a heated intensity. She let the fantasy take hold of her, let him take hold of her wrist, let him hold it still. Her very core ached, longed for his touch.

He chuckled, the sound a low rumble that sent heat rushing downward. His other arm looped around her waist, holding her close. She could feel him, feel his cock, warm and throbbing, pressed against her thigh. He guided her fingers to his cock, allowing her to wrap them around his length, and she gave an experimental stroke.

His lips parted and she smirked, continuing to move her hand up and down his hard shaft, allowing her thumb to brush over the tip every few strokes. Still, though, the heat between her legs grew unbearable and she reached for his hand, guiding it to where she wanted him most.

When his fingertips brushed through her folds, Emma gasped. Hook took that opportunity to kiss her, to claim her lips with fiery passion as he pleasured her, as his thumb drew circles around her clit, as his fingers found her cunt, as he slid two fingers inside of her. Emma groaned against his lips and she could feel him smirk as he curled his fingers just right, making her gasp. His lips moved down, down along her jawline, down her throat, paused to give attention to her collarbone, and she writhed under his touch. Writhed as the pressure in her core rose, writhed as his fingers and lips worked expertly on her body, writhed as she thought of nothing, nothing else, nobody but him.

“Hook…” she moaned, her head tipping back as his lips moved further down, pausing to lavish attention to one breast, then the other. Every neuron in her brain was firing. He seemed to know every sensitive spot on her body, paying each spot careful attention as he moved still lower.

She was lying on her back, and he was sitting between her legs, staring down at her with hooded eyes, his fingers still in her cunt. Hook kissed her hip, kissed the inside of her thigh. Then, and only then, as Emma propped herself up to watch, her breath coming in short, ragged bursts, he moved his hand away and replaced it with his lips, with his tongue.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry out as his devilish tongue slid between her folds, his hand on her hip, holding her in place. Emma tossed her head back, rocking her hips, seeking the pleasure he was offering.

“Oh, fuck…” she groaned as he paid special attention to her clit, flicking it with his tongue rapidly as he slid his fingers back inside her cunt, curling them and hitting the spot that made her see stars, made her come harder than she had ever come before.

As she came down from her high, still sensitive, she opened her eyes and Hook was face to face with her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss that rivaled the one from earlier, from her waking hours. Her hand went to his cock, guiding it to her cunt, giving him the silent permission to take her, to  _ fuck _ her. They both moaned in unison as he entered her, and he began a slow rhythm of rocking his hips against her.

That wasn’t enough for her.

She pulled him against her, dragging her nails across his back.

That got the memo across.

Hook’s thrusts grew faster, rougher, and she gripped him tight, her head tipping back. His lips descended on her breast, closing sinfully around a nipple, and she moaned his name as she came for the second time, clenching around his cock. He came shortly after with a grunt, not bothering to pull out of her, and she could feel his cum shooting inside of her, filling her.

(And really, it was all in her head, anyway)

Emma came with a stifled moan, her fingers sunk into her cunt, her other hand squeezing her breast under her tank. For a single blissful moment, she relished in the afterglow of her orgasm until her eyes shot open.

She tugged her hand out from her pants, wiping her fingers on the moss next to her, and sat up, wrapping both arms around herself.

Had anyone heard her?

Emma was sure her face was red, could feel the heat rising as she glanced around furtively. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep, as she took inventory, took stock of the bodies present.

Mercifully, it didn’t look like she had woken anyone with her moans.

It had felt so real, she recalled, her breathing settling as she scooted back to sit with her back against a tree. Hook’s hand on her skin, his lips on hers, his cock inside of her…

She gulped, wrapping her hands around her knees, shaking her head. She wasn’t attracted to him. He was a pirate, a scoundrel. The kiss had been a one time thing, she had said it herself.

So why had she just fantasized about him?

Then again, it had been a while. And he was attractive, as much as she swore she couldn’t stand him.

Emma sighed, dropping her head, resting her forehead against her knees. She didn’t think she would be getting to sleep anytime soon, not with the memories of his finger curling just right, brushing against the bundle of nerves…

_ Fuck _ .

Emma rose to her feet, shaking her head. She needed to clear her head, needed to be somewhere where she couldn’t see the pirate lying on his side, where she wasn’t being flooded with memories of her fantasy.

She found herself back at the river, and that was almost worse. Emma could still picture Hook standing in the middle of the river, could still see the curve of his back as he had stood in front of her, unaware of her presence.

“Emma?”

She jumped, turning. Mary Margaret was standing there, watching her, concern written in her expression.

“I woke up just now and you were gone. Is everything alright?”

Emma swallowed, steeling her nerves. “I’m fine. I just…”

“We’ll find him,” her mother promised, putting a hand on Emma’s elbow. “I promise.”

She nodded, managing a small smile. “Okay.”

Mary Margaret smiled back at her. “Let’s go back.”

Emma followed her back to the clearing, still trying to clear her own head. Thankfully, the others were still asleep as she returned to her bedroll.

She didn’t sleep, instead spending the night trying to ignore the phantom touches, the tingling, the memories of Hook beside her, on top of her,  _ in her _ .

And when everyone woke the next morning, she refused to look at him. Refused to let her mind run rampant, for fear that her body would long for those touches once more.

Because it could never happen. He was a pirate, and she was herself. Nothing could ever come of it.

A one-time thing. That was all it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
